


Snow Angels

by Eyes_of_a_Tragedy



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And I Love My Muggsy So..., Because She Thinks He's Canonically Vegetarian, First Kiss, Fluff, Frankie Made Me Tag That, It’s Gross, M/M, Movie Reference, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam Eats Real Pork Bacon, Unexpected Snowfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy
Summary: After an unexpected snowstorm hits Kansas, Dean and Sam decide to teach Cas about the joys of a snow day.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 24
Kudos: 90





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fic. Guess my fingers slipped.  

> 
> Now featuring adorable artwork from my favorite cupcake, anyrei's, 2020 artvent collection! Thanks for indulging my panda love, Any! (I don't know how to do the linky thing, but go check her out on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/anyreiart)
> 
> **This work of fiction is subject to copyright, and I do not consent to it being reposted, uploaded to any site other than Ao3, or used for monetary gain without my written consent.**

Dean woke up at ass o'clock and stumbled his way to the kitchen. Coffee. He desperately needed coffee.

With all the patience of a child, he bypassed the fancy coffeemaker Sam had purchased and grabbed some instant and a mug from the cabinet over the microwave. It was gross, but, dude, caffeine.

Cup of joe in hand, he popped a new filter in Sam's fancy gizmo and poured in some grounds from Cas's stash in the freezer. Setting it to drip, he shuffled up the stairs to the front door and hauled it open.

Fluffy white stuff toppled through the opening, landing at his feet. It wasn't an avalanche like in the animes he secretly enjoyed _(Shut up, okay? So what if he watched shojo every now and then?)_, more like a foot or so of snow.

He dumped the remainder of his coffee into the snow on the outer stoop and scooped some of the fresh stuff into his empty mug. Excited now, he jogged down the stairs and ran down the hall toward the bedrooms.

Bursting through Sam's door, he upended the mug right on his brother's face. "Rise and shine, Sammy!"

Sam sputtered awake, jackknifing up from his prone position. "Wha-"

He wiped his hand over his face and pulled it back, shaking off the melting slush. Dean watched, waiting for it to click.

Glancing down at his lap, which was now a pool of semi-solid snow, Sam asked, "Did you dump snow on my face?"

Dean chuckled.

Realization flitting across Sam's face, he repeated, "You dumped snow on my face!"

Grinning, Dean turned to leave the room. "Sure did, bitch! Get your ass dressed. Coffee's brewing. I'mma go see if I can find Cas. We're having a snow day!"

He didn't wait for Sam's response, but he could feel the 'jerk' aimed at his retreating form.

Dean did a cursory check of the bunker, but his finely feathered friend was nowhere to be found. Making a pit stop at his room, he layered up for proper snow play, then followed the sounds of banging in the kitchen. He found Sam preparing a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and fresh fruit.

"Bacon, Sam? Did I traumatize you?"

Bitch face firmly planted, Sam replied, "I know you. We're going to be out there forever. We'll need the protein. Did you find Cas?"

"No, I'm gonna try angel radio in a few minutes." He snagged a strip of bacon from the plate it was draining on. "Mmm, yummy pork."

Sam rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth were tilted in a smile. His brother prepped plates for them both and placed them on the table. Dean grabbed utensils and the roll of paper towels.

"You want orange juice or milk, Sammy?"

Sam opted for OJ, so Dean poured two glasses and sat down to eat. When they were done - Sam having stolen a piece of Dean's bacon, and Dean swiping a grape and strawberry from Sam's plate - Sam grabbed the dishes, and Dean sat back to pray.

"Red rover, red rover, can Castiel come over? If you can hear me, buddy, well-"

There was the signature _fwup_ that heralded Castiel's appearance, along with a tension that was probably just in Dean's head. Or pants.

"I don't understand your red rover reference, Dean. Is it about Opportunity? I can assure you, she's in a far better place than-"

Dean interrupted, "I remember, Cas. But that’s not what I meant. I’ll explain it to you later,” he promised. “It's a winter wonderland outside, and Sam and I are going to have a snow day. You want in?"

Cas did that head tilt thing Dean had grown so fond of. "What is a snow day?"

Dean's head whipped toward Sam, who had a look on his face that was morphing from disbelief to glee. Grinning, the brothers turned toward Cas, and Dean asked, "Do you want to build a snowman, Cas?"

.... :::: :::: ....

Bundled up in all the layers they could find, Sam and Dean joined Cas in the war room.

Dean was making a list on the note app on his phone. "We need supplies, Sammy." 

Sam dropped a duffel on the table. "I'm way ahead of you, man."

Dean grinned and patted the pocket of his jacket. There was something special in there. "Awesome. C'mon, Cas, let's go outside and start your education."

Carefully trudging up the outside stairs, Dean led the trio to the edge of the woods. "Okay, Cas," Dean clapped his gloved hands together, "follow my lead."

Dean started rolling the ball that would be the base of his snowman, watching as Cas's pile of snow grew larger. He reached over and helped position Cas's hands, shaping the pile into something rounder.

"Yeah, like that. You just make that as big as you want it, alright, because we're going to put another one on top of it." He glanced over to find Sam already on his second stack. He pointed and Cas’s gaze followed. “Like that. Your goal is to create a base big enough to build on, then you’re going to add another until you’ve got a humanoid shape. Got it?”

“I understand, Dean.” He watched, eyebrow quirked, as Cas started molding a much larger shape, then shrugged it off. The angel would figure it out.

Dean finished his base, then got to work on the middle layer. He became absorbed, humming under his breath as he packed the snow. When he had the head done, he looked over to see Sam was accessorizing his creation and explaining it to Cas.

“Yeah, you decorate it however you want. Mine is a moose, so I need to find some branches to make into antlers.”

“Oh.” Cas was doing that adorable head tilt thing, and Dean held back a laugh when he continued, “Inias is a panda, so I don’t think he would have decorations?”

"Why do I know that name?" Dean asked.

Cas looked over with wounded eyes. "Inias is one of my fallen brethren. We were… very close."

A lightbulb went off in Dean's head. "Dark hair, blue eyes, 'bout your height? Showed up with that bitch Hester a while back?"

Cas nodded. "Yes."

"He seemed like a good guy."

The small smile gracing Cas's face was a vast improvement over the pain of just minutes before.

Sam paused in the middle of buttoning one of his flannels around his moose’s torso. “Hmm, what if we grab some of the paint from the basement and paint him?”

Dean went back to examining his snowman. “Okay, brother, let’s get you suited up, hmm?”

He found two decent arm sticks, ones with a bit of bulk to them, then quickly removed his jacket and a light blue flannel. Putting the leather back on, he wrapped the snowman in the cotton then pulled the first item out of his pocket. He walked to the back of it and attached two clips to the bottom of the shirt, then laid the straps over the shoulders. Back at his snowman’s front, he hooked the ends of the suspenders to the front of the shirt and stepped back to examine his work.

So far, so good.

Dean looked over to see Sam’s moose finished; he’d gently wrapped toilet paper around the sticks to make them look more like antlers, crafty bastard, and there was a cocktail glass with a paper umbrella and a pitchfork in one of its moose-y mitts. He felt a moment of grief, but it was quickly replaced with fond memories. Some of which Sam would never know about, thank you very much.

His brother was now helping Cas delicately apply paint to his snowpanda. It was looking pretty good. Dean rummaged through Sam’s bag, knowing there would be charcoal briquettes in there for eyes. He took two, then moved back to his sculpture.

Gingerly pushing the lumps of coal into place, he whispered in a hokey accent, “You been a bad boy, _mon ami_.” Then he pulled a treasured cap out of his pocket and situated it on top of his head. Almost done. “Don’t be mad. I know these aren’t yours, but you need teeth, ‘k?” He crammed a set of plastic vampire teeth into the head and stood back, laughing and somewhat offended on his friend’s behalf.

Glancing at Sam, he could see his brother’s understanding. And Cas had a similar look on his face. He nodded at them and said, “Snowpire.”

They both smiled at him indulgently as he added the final touch - a single drop of blood from the fingertip he’d pricked and applied to the tip of a fang.

Looking over, he threw out, “Mental note to sterilize all of this stuff later, Sam,” and got an affirmative in response.

Cas reached into his pocket and came back out with two pieces of clear blue rock in his hand. They were rough, with jagged edges, but smooth on the surface. His friend placed them where the eyes would go and leaned in close, whispering something under his breath that Dean couldn’t quite make out. He caught the word “cupcake”, though, and it made him smile.

The three of them drew back to view the finished products. Dean clasped Cas’s shoulder and said, “Good job for your first try. Next time we’ll have to-” but got no further due to the face full of snow Sam had just thrown at him.

Wiping his wet glove over his now wet face, he barked out “Oh, it’s on, bitch!” He ran in one direction, Sam in the opposite, taunting all the way, while Cas stood there looking perplexed. Dean packed a handful of fluffy ice into a solid mass fit for lobbing at little brothers.

Chucking it toward Sam, he quickly realized there was too much distance between them. Sam must have reached the same conclusion because he was no longer looking in Dean’s direction. Instead, ball of snow firmly in hand, he was eyeing Cas standing conveniently between them. Dean packed another and glanced back at his brother, nodding his understanding. The two of them let their ammunition fly, hitting their target from both sides.

Cas’s reaction was less than satisfying. “Why are you throwing ice at me?”

Dean scooped up some more and casually walked over to him. “Well, buddy, this is another part of snow days. You might understand better if I explain it to you in other terms, though. See...” he stepped closer, slung an arm around Cas’s shoulders and trailed his gloved fingers over the back of his neck. “This, Cas? This is war.” And he dumped the handful of ice down the back of Cas’s shirt.

Again, not the reaction he was going for, but he recognized that twitch in Cas’s eyes and started running. “War? War is something I was strategizing before your species learned about fire. I was orchestrating armies while your ancestors were-” _SPLAT!_

Dean doubled over with laughter as Sam yelled out, “You talk a big game, but you know jack shit about snowball fights!”

_Oh, shit!_ His brother had a death wish. One minute Cas was standing, head tilted in that menacing way Dean remembered from day one; the next he was launching snowballs with unearthly accuracy and speed. And Sam wasn’t his only target.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to find his friend-turned-foe standing with both hands loaded. Dean was on the receiving end of two very cold hits to the face. He gasped in shock, then howled uproariously. He grabbed up his own heap of snow and shoved it right in Cas’s face then turned and ran toward his brother, who would make a far more convenient target.

Cas chased, and the three of them tossed snow at each other until the brothers were too exhausted to run anymore. “Truce!” Dean screamed, Sam nodding in agreement. “I beg for forgiveness, Cas! We underestimated you. You win!”

The transformation of his angel’s face was a thing of beauty. Victory looked good on him. Dean flopped back into the snow drift he was standing in and waited for his breathing to return to normal. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to up his cardio.

Sam flopped down near him, breathing much more managed. He started flapping his arms and legs in the snow, and Dean grinned and followed suit. Cas approached them, brow furrowed with confusion.

“What are you doing now? Is this some form of exercise to increase your circulation?”

Dean stood up carefully and waved Cas over. “Nah, this is snow angels.” He pointed to the leg area and explained that it was supposed to resemble the skirt area of how angels were always depicted in artwork.

Cas nodded and moved to the side and gestured at the arms. “So, these are supposed to be the wings?”

“Yeah,” Dean rubbed at the base of his skull. “I mean, I know it’s nowhere near accurate, but it’s fun. You wanna try?”

Sam crawled out of his snow angel and ambled over to watch as Cas walked to the clear area above their figures. He laid down in the snow, and Dean waited for him to start moving, knowing it would be a sight worth remembering. Instead, he stared in awe as a set of impressions appeared to either side of Cas’s shoulders, stretching out for yards.

He heard Sam’s gasp, then, “Cas, are those your wings?”

“Yes. They aren’t visible on the mortal plain, but I can display them indirectly if I use enough grace.”

Dean looked over to see an expression of child-like wonder on his brother’s face. “That’s so cool!” Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, then stepped back to snap a pic. “I think we should get this framed.” Then he moved to photograph all of their other snow creations.

Dean stood at Cas’s feet and breathed out, “They’re amazing, Cas.”

The actual angel actually blushed. “Thank you.” He reached up and Dean gently drew him to his feet, so as not to disturb the imprint his angel left behind.

Sam called out, “I’m gonna go make some cocoa! Do you two want some?”

They both nodded, and Sam clambered down the stairs to the bunker, taking his duffel bag with him.

Dean looked back at Cas, who appeared to be having some kind of internal debate. “What’s wrong?”

The corner of Cas’s mouth quirked up, and he shook his head. “Nothing at all. I was just wondering if you know how often you think of me as your angel. I don’t listen to your thoughts intentionally, but you also stopped putting up a wall.”

It was Dean’s turn to blush. “Umm, yeah,” he spoke to the snowy ground. “Sorry about that.”

He felt warm fingers tilt his head back up. “Don’t be, Dean Winchester. I’ve been yours since the moment I saw your soul shining in the darkest depths. And I’ll be yours until all of the stars burn out.”

A tear fell from the corner of his eye, and Dean reached up to brush a stray snowflake from Cas’s cheek. He inhaled deeply, the chill air burning in his lungs. “Cas…”

His angel grinned at him, then leaned in and whispered against his lips, “I know.”

They kissed, and it was soft and sweet and everything Dean had ever wanted from this man. Well, almost.

“I swear, Cas. If you tell Sam you just Solo’d me, I’ll find a way to pluck your feathers and make a pillow out of them.”

Cas laughed, and it was glorious. “Your secret is safe with me,” he replied.

.... :::: :::: ....

It was nearing midnight on Christmas Eve, and Dean was curled up in his angel’s arms on the sofa they’d moved into the Dean Cave, watching “It’s A Wonderful Life”.

He was just about to comment on the fact that a certain dark-haired demon must have been fond of this film when both of their phones pinged. Shuffling around to reach into their pockets, they each found a new message.

Dean wondered why his brother was texting them from down the hall. He and Cas both checked the message to find an all caps “MERRY CHRISTMAS, JERKS” followed by an attachment. Cas was the first to open it, smiling radiantly at what he saw on the screen.

He turned his phone to Dean and started the video again. “I think he knows.” Dean saw zoomed in footage of the two of them, kissing in the snow. You could easily make out Dean’s astonishment and Cas’s teasing response.

Dean grabbed the cell and typed in a response. “We love you, too, bitch.” Then he tossed both phones on the table and pressed Cas down into the cushions, pillowing his head on his chest. A bell rang on screen, signaling an angel got his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this ridiculously fluffy addition to our calendar. My eternal thanks to my babes anyrei, mugglerock, and tfw_cas for looking this thing over for me! We all have some really awesome additions coming for this collection, so click that subscribe button. 😉


End file.
